


Dies in lies

by TeaWWW



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cutting, Depression, Fluff, Frustration, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWWW/pseuds/TeaWWW
Summary: Max is just a "normal" 17yo trying to live through his life so what happens in it we will follow his story and his surroundings. His friends and everyday life. Normal day as he may call it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've wrote, be noted the characters are all the same age, depression and self-harm are the magior thing here and the different approaches to it.  
> .  
> I'll try to upload daily

I wake up with my alarm ringing on the dresser  
beside my head *4:30a.m.* . I need to  
get ready for school. I put my books in  
to the bag and pull a blue long sleeve hoodie  
over my head. My favorite long sleeved shirt that covers I'll the cuts and bruises.

*4:45a.m*I get out of the house on my toes, heading to the bus stop. I fell asleep on the bus another alarm waking me at 6:30a.m. I get off and another half an hour walk to my school. I take  
The long path through the woods, seeing the sun raise slowly and the small forest animals make sounds of  
the nature. It's peaceful when ever I go through this  
path it seems like all my worries fade away.

*7:30a.m.* another 15 minutes till the school bell goes off. I wait in the small park nearby taking a  
razor blade from my bag glancing at it. Thinking "will today be different?" I must've zoned out now notecing the redhead boy with green forest eyes looking at me, precisely at my left arm, hideing the razor blade in the right hand in my front pocket, looking at him.

Max: "what do you want." 

Boy: "Hey is your hand okay?" 

Notecing now the taller boy covered in freckles was notably closer to me.

Max: "what" 

Boy:*grabbing Maxes hand* "your hand! It's bleeding!"

Max: "ow fuck" * hand stinging in pain to the rough squeezeing through the fabric of the long sleeved hoodie, blood going through the fabric*

Boy: *quickly letting go of Maxs hand* "SORRY! What happend?"

Max: *cuffing irritated* "it's none of yer' buissnes" *hearing the school bell gets up and leaves*

*Running in to bathroom emidietly as getting in school, washing away the blood stains* "fuck it must've opened again!" With a bloddy stains now gone and a wet sleeve stuffed with paper towels the bleeding stopped. Now heading to class in front of my classroom I see two pupils waiting for me, it's Neil and Nikki.

Nikki: "hya Max how you doing today!"

Max: * responding with a little smile  
to the green haired girl* "just as shitty as ever"

Neil: "what's got your nerve so early in the morning"

Max: "Nothing, just guessing it's gonna be  
a shitty day it's all"

Nikki: "pessimist" 

Max: "shut up"

Neil: "whatever let's get to class before 'Mr. I'm gonna bite your head off if you talk to me' scares more freshmen"

The day in school still long as ever, boring classes, teachers, students "fucking annoying" sleeping through my classes may not be the best thing but at least i'm not failing. The lunch time rolls by.

Nikki:"what are you eating Neil?"

Neil: "a chicken sandwich with an apple"

Max: "what are you a freaking kindergartener?"

Neil: "and what, your cup of coffee is better than my actual food?"

Max: "for a matter of fact it is, it's a drink of the gods"

Nikki: *laughs at the statnent"

Neil: "whatever you say"

School's over now I gotta go back home, fuck, I don't wanna. I'd rather stay the night here. Not like I have a choice...


	2. If it must be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was he scared you were to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may be short but I'll try to post several of them in the row

My parents never cared about me that much, I've just seen them in the evening, coming home from work or watching a TV. At that time i thought it was because I wasn't good enough. So I tried, tried being the best, getting at least 90% on my every test. They still didn't care. It started when I was ten. My dad had come home angry yelling about work.

He stomped in my room and frown me off the bed stomping on my chest. I couldn't breathe. "What's wrong, what did I do wrong?! Dad, dad stop! You're hurting me! " I screamed help but mom didn't come, she didn't care. After after few minutes he cooled off   
He frew a first aid kit and said: "don't be such a wimp"

This pattern became more intense, he wasn't home very often but when he was he took his frustrations on me. Leaving me with a few broken bones sometimes.  
I have questions why, why did he say those words   
"worthless" "good for nothing" "a waste of space"   
Filing my head those words. I felt like I wasn't in control on anything, my life, hell my body wasn't mine   
I was just that bastards' punching bag.

And then it came the sweet relivment. The red drops coming out of the cuts. The cuts I MADE, I did something! I was in control of it. My body my pain,the sweet relivment in it all. I was finnaly in control of something. No matter how many bones does he brake, no matter how many bruises does he make. I'm still in control on the pain...

 

 

*21:15* I came home, mom's reading a book on the balcony. "Where's dad?"

Mom: "he's not home yet"

I quickly run to my room locking the door. Maybe I can get some sleep tonight. I finish my homework and head to bed.

*2:07* "huh?" I hear rattling coming from the door. Silence... The door brusts open! It's dad.   
" YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! HOW DARE YOU LOCK THE DOOR!!! ", I feel a hand tightening around my neck, slamming me against the wall yelling at me... " d-dad, I I can't br- breathe...!" He finnaly let's me go   
stepping on my arm on his way out.

Reaching for my bag getting out the razor blade, cutting into my flesh, red liquid pooring out...  
"It's okay I'm in the control now, i'm in the... control"  
*pass out*


	3. Add a one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the view was from a ginger hairds boy with forest green eyes, what will happen...

View 2.

Every morning I walk 10minutes from home  
to school, but this particular morning I went to school a little earlier. Maybe it was to taste that first baked goods or was to smell the fresh air. But I stumbled apon a lonely amber sun-kissed skin boy in a blue shirt  
He was holding something in his right hand but I couldn't quite see what.  
I move a little closer to the raven haired boy still  
haven't noticed me. I see something red on his right sleeve. He notices me, and quickly hides whatewer he was holding in his front pocket. 

Max: "what do you want"

Releasing what's spilling from under his left sleeve I say: "Hey is you're hand okay?"  
He looks at me confused,

Max: "what" 

I panic grabbing his hand showing the blood on him.  
"Your hand! It's bleeding!"

Max: "ow fuck"

Oh no what to do! "SORRY!"... "What happened"

Max: *scuffs annoyed* " it's none of yer' business"

A little shocked I look to the form of the boy leaving, "oh the bell rang, I better get going!"  
I come in to class thinking about the boy,  
What was I trying to remember, I know I saw him somewhere, somewhere... *clicks his fingertips*  
I know! He's my classmate Max!  
I wonder what was wrong with his hand, maybe a cat scratched him, or a dog bite...? I hope he's okay...

 

 

View 1.

*next day* 

Looking at his blue-purpleish looking arm that's been stamped on the night before, and choking marks on his neck he just thought one thing...

"Fuuuuuuuuccck I have to wear a stupid turtleneck again, ugh my face looks horrable, I haven't gotten a minute of sleep after last night." Said the teen  
lookin at his mirror. He put on the black turtleneck and headed for the school. He met his friends in front of the schools entrance.

Nikki: "dude you look horrible, what happens?"

Max: "my neighbors fucked all night and I couldn't get any shouteye"

Neil: "ew"

Max: "you like that Neil, huh? You know what they were saying, things like; fuck me daddy, and slap me... And other kinky shit."

Nikki: "stop Max you're grossing him out" *said nikki with a smile*

Neil: *looking at Max with disgust*

Max: "can you guys keep an eye on my stuff I need to go to the toilet"

Neil: "sure"

It's fucking hot in a tight black turtleneck on a sunny day, imma just go to the toilet on the third floor, nobody goes there.  
Nobody goes there the teen was almost right, except a red haired boy named David. He was just about  
to go out of the stall when he looked at Max, he was wearing a tight black turtleneck that shown how skinny he really was. He was about to say something when Max lifted his shirt and shown his body in a light that David was not expecting to see.

Max: "it's too freaking hot for me to be wearing this shir" I lift the shirt and faced the sink washing the dried blood on my hand going from the old scars to a new nasty looking bruise. "Ow" It hurt just when I put light pressure on it. Feeling a little refreshed I was turning to reach for the paper towels when I saw a familiar pair of forest green eyes looking at me.

David: *gasp* just when he saw the rest of the brushes and cuts on Maxes body did his heart sank.

Max: *blush* "wha-what are you doing here you-you perv!!!" angerly he said embarrassed covering himself.

David: "Ma-Max what are all those...?"

Max putting his shirt on aggressively said: "they-  
they're nothing!" *turning quickly*

David: *slamming Max against the wall now standing above him, holding on Maxes wrists* 

Max: "ouch, st-stop!"

David: "WHAT ARE THEY!" *looking in to Maxs' eyes, he's scared*

Max: *trembling* "s-st-stop let me go..."

David: *surprised by the teens reaction swing blood on his hands, letting go of his wrists* "s-sorry about that"

Max: *avoiding his gaze, still scared, hugging himself* 

David: "who did that?"

Max: *quietly* "no one"

David: "are they bulling you" "or, or is it your parents?"

Max: *flinches on that statement* "SO WHAT IF THEY ARE, SO WHAT IF MY DAD BEATS ME. IT'S. NONE. OF. YOUR. FUCKING. BUISSNES. LEVE ME ALONE!!!"  
*max storming out of the bathroom*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	4. Somebody...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If somebody would help Max...

Max ran to the empty classroom. Crashing to the floor taking his phone out messages Neil,

Text:

Neil! Come help :Max

Neil: Max?! What's wrong?!!

I can't breathe! Help me! :Max

Neil: Which classroom are you at??

The classroom xxxxxxxx :Max

Neil: i'm coming right over!!!

Neil sweating seeing Max curled up against the wall breathing fast and doing quick movements like he can't stay at one place for a long period of time. Neil runs to him.

Neil: "shit, it must be a panic attack" *sitting in front of max* "Max follow my movements, breathe with me"  
* moving his hands away from his neck, where h's been scratching himself, leaving marks* 

After few minutes Max seems alright.

Neil: "what happened? Why are your hands bloody? Max you need to talk to me!"

Max: "it's because of something..."

Neil: "becouse of what, Max you're scarring me?"

Max: "I don't want to tell you, I think you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I told you."

Neil: "we've been friends for years now, you can tell me anything!"

Max: "okay..." *takes off his shirt* 

Neil: *his eyes widen, puts a hand on Maxes bruises*   
" did-did your dad do this to you?"

Max: "you really are smart, heh, I known you would guess the right answer"

Neil: "how long was this going on?"

Max: "ehhh, for about... Seven years more less"

Neil: "then what was the reason of you having a panic attack now?"

Max: "you know this kid... The red haired, with green eyes..."

Neil: "David?"

Max: "yea, he kinda saw mine wounds and freaked out, kinda ended pinning me to the wall asking me how did I get all these bruises, my wrists opend and I got scared and ran away" *tearing up*

Neil hugs Max in a tight hug crying himself

Neil: "I'm sorry Max, I'm sorry I didn't notice, I should- *sniff* I should've been a better friend"

Max: "Neil it's not your fault! It's mine, heh *sniff, chuckle* "

Neil: "I'm sorry"

Max: "Neil could you do me a favor?"

Neil: "what?"

Max: "please keep this a secret from Nikki I don't want her to get worried like your cry baby ass " *hah*

Neil: "whatever you fucker" *chuckles through tears*

Max: "and Neil?"

Neil: "huh" 

Max: "thank you"

Neil: "always"


	5. If you could forgive, would you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary is that I'm too lazy to make a summary for every chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do make intentionally cheesy names of the chapters.

Neil: "here's my emergency shirt, yours reeks of blood"

Max: "thanks"

Max's putting on Neils' shirt, Neil taking glances on Maxes body and arms.

Neil: "you sure you're gonna be okay, it looks like you're in a lot of pain" 

Max: *sweting and pale* "nothing I can't deal with, I'm going to the pharmacy after the classes end."

Neil: "if you say so..."

Neil and Max going back to class, meeting Nikki half way,

Nikki: "well where did you two disappear to, and why is Max wearing your shirt?"

Neil: "I-"

Max: "some kid throw up on me and Neil here lend me his shirt, right ~buddy~" 

Neil: "yes, that-that's what happened"

My vision's a little blurry *tucks on a Neil's shirt*

Neil: "what" 

*Maxes head leaning on Neils' shoulder*

Neil: "Max, what's wrong?"

"~woah" *Max collapses and Neil catching him*

 

~Max waking up in a infirmary ~

Where am I? Oh, that's right I must've collapsed I guess this is the infirmary... But who brought me here? It sure wasn't Neil with his noodle arms.

"H-hey are you awake?"

Max: "it's you..."

"Uh, hi- my name's David, and I-I wanted to apologise for, uh hurting you earlier... And I shouldn't have poked my nose in to your buissnes. I'm sorry"

Looking at the scarled haired teen blushing because of the embarrassment I notice my body's not hurting much, I look beneath my shirt and see my arms covered in bandeges. 

David: "I've put bruising cream on you and bandages on your arms so the wounds wouldn't open again. Beside the bed there's pain killers that should help."

Max: "thanks"

David: "even through I said I'm sorry for being nosey I don't regret asking why were you hurt, here's my number you can call me if you need any help!"

I take the the paper in his hand "I won't call you", I walk out of the room.


	6. No camp?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we watch Max what will it be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best thing is I say: " I'll try to upload daily" then I don't upload for a week .  
> .  
> Lol i'm sorry  
> .  
> Or not

Have you ever woken up just hating your own god damn voice, just know you're there and there is a person ~you~ that's so disgusting on this Earth.  
Makes you feel miserable. Having to hear yourself and knowing that the whole fucking day all the other people will have to hear it too. Makes me wanna just rip my vocial cords out of my throat.  
.  
Having to look in the mirror seeing ugly person in there, ugly, on the inside and the outaide. Trying to build up the walls, to cover yourself but not becouse of you. It's so They don't have to see you. So They don't have to look in a person so weak, so useless, so broken. You have build so many walls around you, you're all alone, alone in those empty walls. You're happy right? This is what you wanted, right?

It is

You think you're all safe when one day a person walks up and starts breaking the rock hard walls like paper. What will happen now...

 

Amber skined teen is looking at a peace of paper with a redheads number on it, dazed. Suddenly his phone rings, and Max pulls out of trans. 

Max: "what"

"Max! It's me Nikki!!!"

Max: "what is it?"

Nikki: "I was wondering if you were doing anything  
tommorow night."

Max: "why"

Nikki: "so there's this party-"

Max: "no"

Nikki: "but Maxy~ Com' onnnn, you never go!  
Neil's going too, and he's as stubborn as you  
You never wanna have funnn!!! Come on just  
this one time! please~"

Max: "..."

Nikki: "there'll be booze"

Max: "well... If you insist... Maybe this one time.."

Nikki: "YEEEY!!!! Neil will pick us up with his car,  
be at your house at eight!"

Max: "okay"

Nikki: "and be sure not just to put the same blue  
hoddie like everyday, if you dress up maybe  
you'll get laidddd!" 

Max: "like that will happen"

Nikki: " who knows maybe you'll meet a hot senior  
and get lucky~"

Nikki: "you know what you come here half eight and  
I'll do my magic!"

Max: "whatewer you say"

 

Friday : 19:30 :  
Max is dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, wearing tight jeans and on his hands black lether gloves that reach little beyond his wrists. He rings the bell and excited, green haired girl wearing short overalls and a T-shirt that sais GLOW answers the door.

Nikki: "hya Max! I'm glad you came! We have around  
half an hour till Neil comes to pick us up, so  
let's get started!"

Nikki bringing Max to her room gets weird smiles from her mother.

Candy: "who is this? Your emo boy toy"  
*smrk showing on her face*

Max looking at her with disgust

Nikki: "good try mom but Max's gay" *said the over  
excited girl walking upstairs*

And that what she said was indeed true. Max was gay. He came out to Neil and Nikki in their second year of highschool, after Nikki tried to set him up with another girl who ironicly was scared of him after that. They didn't treat him differently is what comforted him.

Nikki: "so shall we get started!"

Max: "do what you like"

The girl started to brush his curled hair and put it in the ponytail. Next she took her mothers eyeliner and gave the boy a perfect blackish look that made his eyes pop. She had put some lipstick on teens lips, and last but not least some colone she had bought exactly for this kind of occasion.  
And before you knew it 30 minutes passed and  
Neil was waiting for them outside in his car.

Neil: "wow... You both looks great!"

Said the blue eyed teen wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a Big Bang joke on it.

Max: "t-thanks" *blushing a little*

Neil: "best get going!"

Nikki: "LET'S GET DRUNK BITCHES!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said before an I will say again, i'm not a writer, no my main languige isn't english, and i write this fanfic chapter at the time as it reflects the feelings of the real life, and i write this god damn thing in a fucking 3 in the morning.  
> .  
> So if i make any mistakes in spelling, I would love you to remind me of them.  
> And if not please don't be salty in the comments.  
> .  
> Thank you reader


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party and stuff...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I don't know how to write!

-20:15-  
They arrived at the party, the whole house was already  
full of people with loud music and colorful light of that as in a disco. But we can't forget all to familiar red cups full of beer and votka, like in a every fucking high school movie. As soon as they entered the door Nikki said goodbye to the boys and went to say hi to her many other friends, as well to her weed buddys. Neil sticked around Max for about 20minutes till he went to meet some new people as well. All that was left now was Max. Alone beside the table with snacks and drinks. Surrounded by people he didn't know.

I knew they'd do this. They do this every time.  
Eh, at least Nikki didn't lie about the ~drink choice~ well why don't I help myself then.

~21:05~

"Heyyyy Maxyyyy how you're doing" Said Nikki yelling over the loud music.Crealy little drunk herself.

"Just fucking great. Drinking alone looking like the gayest emo on the Earth." Said Max taking jelly shot.

Nikki: "oh comonnnn, don't be like thatttt! Look look!"  
*pointing in a crowd of people*  
" you my man, I-I'm gonna help you get laid tonight "

"anything would be better than this" Max said reaching for another shot of Vodka. Having it taken from the green haired girl right when he was about chug it.

Nikki: *drinking the Votka, making a weird face because of it's strong taste* "first of all you need to stop drinking, I know you have a high tolerance of alcohol drinking it since middle school. But you've been hanging around this here table more than half an hour and we wouldn't want you throwing up on him during the, ~smexy time"

"Ugh"

"Second *cough* hand me that jelly shot that pure vodka's burning my throat", "that's better, where did I stop...", " AHA! Yeah, and the third of all you need to turn that gay radar up and search for someone."  
The red eyed girl made the 360° turn eyeing the room, with a detail coughting her eye.  
"That one!"

Max: "how do you know,"

Nikki: "oh please, he's blond wearing a sleeveless button up and white pants, white pants!!!  
It means if you're wearing a white pants on a party like this you're probably:  
a) a sadist  
b) a psychopath  
Or c) the thing we're counting for- gay

Max: " with my luck it my be all three of those "

"Yea yea, just go and try the waters, who knows maybe you'll have some luck this time!and Mex looks at the cute blue eyed male taller than him, seeming kind of familiar on the first look but disregarding that thought he walks to the unnamed guy talking to the brown haired, purple eyed girl Max hated, called Gwen. Her noticing you walking to the guy she gave you the finger backing away.

"Uh, hello~ my name's Max" Said nervous Max feeling his piercing eyes looking him from top to bottom. 

" Oh I know who you are! You're the guy all fresmens fear when wolking in the school for the first time!"  
"My name's Daniel! Nice to meet you" he smiled unbuttoning the firs button on his shirt "boy, is it hot in here"

Fuck he's hot, what do I do now?  
(Lol the Oh no he's hot! Meme, sorry I had to)

"I was about to go for a drink, what would you want"

"all is fine" 

Whith a couple of drinks and talks the conversations starting up, and laughter. They came to the topic of sexualaty.

" so you like have a gf around here" said Max taking another sip of whatever Daniel poured you.

Daniel: " no I'm kinda gay."

Maxes eyes widen and suddenly spiting the vibrant colored bevrige on Daniels sweater. 

Max: *cough, cough* "I'm sorry did I hear straight?! *cough*"

Daniel: "gay"

Max looking in the all directions trying to get this thought in his head, suddenly blushing bright red looked at Daniel and realised he has spit all the bevrige on Daniels butten up. Quickly trying to wipe the shirt that was now almost see-thrugh and sticking to his skin with his hand. Daniel blushing now a little.

Daniel: " so why don't I go take care of this and we continue this conversation "

"Yeah yeah, of course" Max backing away and Daniel walking to the bathroom to clean his shirt. Max looked at Nikki who was grinning and holding a two thums up now. 

Daniel returned few minutes later shirtless~

"This is fine right, it was hot here anyway"

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckshitfuckfuckfuckfuckfuc...  
He's shirtless and he has a six pack, imma pass out.

"So where were w-uhhh" In the middle of Daniels sentence someone pushed him and he pinned Max on the wall. Max and Daniel front to front, Max looking a way with a deep red blush on his face unable to look at Daniel, about to say something but was court off guard when he heard. "Is that a red cup in your pants or are you just happy to see me" Max said nothing now looking at the Daniels smirk. "Guess that answers my question, why don't we head upstairs" End of chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if some sentences don't make much sense or if some words are spelled wrong, i'm writing this fanfic in a hurry and English isn't my main language...


End file.
